


La excusa más increíble

by TheAlmightySand



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post-Weirdmageddon
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26416162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAlmightySand/pseuds/TheAlmightySand
Summary: Siempre que la familia Pines viaja a un estado al que Stan tiene prohibida entrada, se lo confunden con su gemelo.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	La excusa más increíble

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Most Unbelievable Excuse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160379) by [anistarrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anistarrose/pseuds/anistarrose). 



> Un fic pequeño porque pensé en un chiste hoy mientras caminar a mi clase y no pude dejar que no sea escrito.

La familia Pines está de vacaciones en otro estado un verano cuando un policía que parece bastante viejo acerca a Dipper y su tío, y grita:

—¡Reconocería esa cara en cualquier parte, Stan Pines! Puede que pensaras que pudieras volver a venir aquí, pero ¡yo no he olvidado cuando te saliste con la tuya en el setenta y ocho!

—¿Mil novecientos setenta y ocho? Vaya, vaya. Lo siento, pero me temo que usted busca a mi gemelo. Yo estoy en el camino correcto, le aseguro -

—¿Un gemelo? De todas las excusas absurdas que puedes inventar, eso tiene que ser la más increíble -

—No se preocupe, esto pasa todo el tiempo. Stanley tiene prohibida la entrada a muchos estados aparte de este, verá —Ford le dice alegremente al policía mientras hurga en una billetera de cuero—. Aquí lo tiene: prueba.

En efecto, pasa al policía una foto que muestra dos hombres idénticos de unos 65 años sonriendo a la cámara, un bote atracado en el fondo.

—Ah, eso - eso es - bueno. Le juzgué muy precipitadamente. Me disculpo, señor, ah… Sr. Pines…

—Es Dr. Pines —Ford lo corrige—. Dr. Stanford Pines.

—Le pido disculpas por la molestia, Dr. Pines. ¿Supongo que no sabes dónde está su hermano en este momento?

—No tengo ni idea en absoluto —contesta Ford mientras se cruza de brazos—. Es imposible hacer un seguimiento de lo que hace hoy en día.

El policía entrecierra los ojos, como está escéptico.

—¿Qué? ¿Usted lleva un registro de los paraderos de sus hermanos en todo momento? Somos gemelos, pero ¡no somos unidos!

—Bueno, bueno. Lo siento por el inconveniente, voy a… seguir mi camino.

—Como debe. Estoy tratando de disfrutar una vacación con mi sobrino.

En cuanto el policía está fuera del alcance del oído, Dipper da un suspiro de alivio.

—Tío Stan, ¿Ford sabe que haces esto cada vez que alguien trata de arrestarte?

—Bueno, por definición no funciona cuando él está, así que…

Dipper menea la cabeza.

—A menos que hagamos eso que se hace cuando hay dos copias de la misma persona, en donde cada uno trata de demostrar que es el verdadero… ¡Puede ser divertido!

—Tío Stan, estás haciendo que me dé miedo ir a donde sea contigo de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer, y los comentarios son bienvenidos como siempre! Siento que esto solo podría cumplir todo su potencial cómico si tuviera actuaciones de voz, pero hice lo que pude jaja


End file.
